Love Bends Like Metal
by oONightmareOo
Summary: A student, whom has many abilities, has moved from Japan to America because the government bought him from an unwilling Japanese government for his many special abilities. When he moves there, he meets up with a cousin he hasn't seen in years, a rude playboy red head, and a friendly blue haired giant. He has a feeling his life will change exponentially in the next year.


_Migikata ni murasaki chouchou_

_Kissu o shita, kono heya no sumi de_

_Setsunai tooi you, kanjou shiru_

_Hibiku piano, fukyu waon!_

I fell out of my bed in surprise, not used to an alarm going off yet, before turning off the song that kept repeating itself. Usually if I heard that, I'd feel the urge to dance to it but since I just woke up after three hours of sleep and just waking up I had no desire to hear that song. I sighed as I stood up, pushing my blonde hair out of my face as I walked across the large room to my walk in closet, grabbing the first black shirt on my right and the first pair of dark skinny jeans underneath the rack of shirts before putting them on and walking out of my room while brushing my hair and putting it in my signature hair style. Time for a new school year, new school and new people included, and I didn't much care to have the school uniform. I grabbed my mp3, waved goodbye to the head maid as she showed up for work, grabbed my bag and walked out the door, turning my mp3 on as I stuck my Vocaloid headphones over my ears. They looked like Len's do when he's in his punkish outfit. Romeo and Cinderella came on and I muttered the lines under my breath as I walked down the empty streets of the rich district, quickly travelling into the poorer district as I was on the edge of the rich area. There were more people out here as they actually had to work to keep their homes which often made me mad that I was in the richer district. I continued walking as the songs went on, switching to Migikata no Chou to Black Cats of Halloween, before I almost bumped into a silver haired male who was an okay attractive. I muttered a sorry before continuing on my way, not knowing that the male had started talking because my music was on max and I wasn't looking at him. And Rin and Len were saying 'Nyao' really loudly before going into a fast paced singing. Which I kept up to, closing my right eye momentarily to concentrate on only the music before keeping my eye open and walking straight to the school. I ignored all the stares I got and all the, what looked like, cat whistles that were sent in my direction. It isn't my fault if people are gender confused.

I walked into the school building calmly, ignoring all the other stares from the more school loving students that walked into the school before the first bell. This would go off in five minutes, before which I hoped to have my schedule and the school rules. I walked into the office, momentarily pausing at the view that I walked in on. I sweat dropped as the red head in front of me stopped kissing the pink haired girl, who seemed pretty smart and flustered at what just happened, and turned to me. He blinked before pulling the girl out of the room, closing the door behind him as he turned to me. He started speaking but my head phones were still in and blaring music from Len and Rin. I popped out my mp3, turned it off and took off my headphones, before looking at him. "What is it, hmm?" I asked disinterestedly, watching the surprise on his face before he regained control of his expression and put the carefully cool smirk on his face and leaning against the door. "If you do that and someone walks in, you're gonna fall, un." I said while walking to the counter that the fuming brunette secretary was sitting at, glaring at the red head this whole time. "Iwa Deidara." I said when she looked at me. She blinked for a few moments.

"Is Iwa your first name?" she asked, apparently confused. Who wouldn't be when you're an American and have a Japanese person in front of you?

"No, I'm from Japan so I say my last name first, hmm." I said before waiting for my schedule.

"Okay, here you go Miss Iwa." She said with a smile, handing me a time table sheet. I smiled back, turning away from her and walking to the door. I turned back as I reached for the door knob, ignoring the red head that was still watching me.

"Thanks but I'm a guy." I said before turning the knob and watching the red head fall, seeing as he probably didn't think I'd open the door and he continued to lean against it. I stepped over the red head, walking past all the other shocked faces as I started my music and put my headphones on again only around my neck this time, before walking to the room that had the number of my first class. It was with someone named Iruka-sensei. I walked into the classroom, immediately seeing the brunette male who was supposed to be my teacher, before walking up to him and bowing in greeting. "Watashinonamaeha Iwa Deidaradesuga, watashi no sewa o shite kudasai." I said, watching up through my bang as the teacher turned to me in surprise and confusion.

"Excuse me, what?" I blinked as I realized I just said that in Japanese.

"Sorry, I meant to say 'My name is Iwa Deidara, please take good care of me.' But I accidently said it in my native language." I smile in apology as the brunette realized what was going on.

"Oh, that's okay. The best of us make mistakes." He grinned back at me, waving it off. "Anyway, my name is Mr. Iruka. You can call me sensei if that makes you feel more comfortable." He offered, smiling again.

"Dolphin. It's an interesting name." I smiled, straightening out of the bow I still had. "I… apologize if I don't know some words from this language or if I start speaking in mine at a random moment." I smiled in apology, tilting my head to the right so my bang didn't uncover my left eye while closing my eyes as I smiled. "Is there a particular place I'm need to sit?" I asked, not paying attention to what I was saying since I was distracted by the bell ringing. Iruka-sensei chuckled, grabbing a binder that said 'seats'.

"It's 'I', not 'I'm' when it's used in that sentence. Is there a particular place you want to sit? I usually already know my students so I know who can sit by who but I don't know you too well so I'll have you choose." He smiled, showing me the seating chart. I noticed that there were very few in the back of the room and there was virtually no one at the back next to the window besides the three that were in a group two seats away.

"May I sit at this spot?" I asked, pointing to an empty seat next to that window. He frowned before quickly turning into a caring expression.

"Are you sure? I could help you more if you were in a seat towards the front." He pointed out but I shook my head and grabbed my bag from where I had set it down at.

"Thank you, I appreciate the help and any other help you may provide for me in the future." I smiled before turning around with an uncaring expression. Half the class was already in the room but I put my headphones on my ears instead of around my neck just as the song changed to Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat Life with 96Neko, or Kuroneko, and Len singing. I started singing, almost silently, as the class started to fill in.

"_kore wa kawaii Len-kun!  
masshiro na ke ga totemo suteki ne  
konna hoshi ga kagayaku yoru wa  
boku to issho ni asobimasen ka_

_NYANsei wa ichido-kiri  
tanoshimu ga kachi na no desu  
kimi o shibaru kubiwa wa-"_

I stopped singing when my headphones were snatched off my head, whipping my head around to see that a tall blue person had my headphones and my mp3, holding one of the ear pieces to his ear with increasing confusion. "What the hell are they saying?"

"Sore o kaese!" I said, reaching for my headphones and missing as he pulled them out of my reach. He looked at me, then the earphones, then turned the lights of my mp3 on.

"Is that Chinese?" he asked, confusion apparent on his ever expressive face.

"Baka, give it back!" I said, annoyed now. I was more worried about the earphones.

"Oh, so you _can_ speak English." He said, looking at me now.

"Of course I can, moron," I rolled my eyes before holding my hand out. "Now, give it back, hmm. You can keep the mp3 if you want it so bad, I just want the earphones. Those cost quite a bit for me to get since they were a collectors item. Now give them back, yeah." I said, annoyed with how long this has been drawn out. Before the big guy could respond, I grabbed the earphones quickly along with the mp3 and set them on my desk. "You can have the mp3 if you remind me at the end of the day, un." I turned the music off, setting both in a special pocket in my bag for the earphones so that the earphones don't break. I was assured by the seller that they wouldn't ever break but I didn't trust them so I always took extra care of the head piece. That, and I had put some additions to the head piece. I could attach it to my phone and talk to the person on the other end if I had the mouth piece too. Speaking of my phone, it was starting to vibrate. I pulled it out, looked at the contact, before groaning. I clicked the talk button on the touch screen before holding it to my ear. "Sorehanandesuka?" I asked in annoyance, automatically speaking Japanese for this call.

"We have a mission for you." A mysterious male voice said, getting straight to the business.

I rolled my eyes. "Anata wa itsumo sō. Sore wa gakkō no shūryō o matsu koto ga dekimasu ka?" I sighed as I was told an affirmative before hanging up on the director. It wasn't like I always agreed to doing the missions, only if it was a life threatening project or I got something out of it. Of course, the government had gotten smarter about the payment for my services. I sighed again as I realized the hassle that I would be going through. I guess it was all my fault for building my computer, phone, mp3s, eye piece, and all the other various metallic creations of mine. Then also having a birth deformity that can create and destroy could bring attention to you. I sighed, yet again, as I rubbed the palm of my right hand in annoyance.

"What was that all about?" the blue guy asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Work." I answered shortly, not wanting to bother with someone annoying me about where I work and stuff like that.

"It doesn't seem to be by your choice." He observed, staring at me boredly. I stared back at him, surprised that he knew that just by this short conversation, before looking at the red head that walked in.

"Why are you talking to the blonde?" he asked, glaring at me while I smirked back.

"Baka wa baka narimasuga, sore wa watashi no seide wa arimasen." I said, shrugging at his confused expression.

"Would you mind speaking English please?" the blue guy asked, his confused expression from all the Japanese before deepening into an almost annoyed confusion.

"Why should I? He doesn't seem to have the brain to understand anything I say." I said, looking at the tall male. "By the way, what is your name?" I asked, not expecting much of an answer.

"Oh, sorry. You're from Japan so you say the last name first, right?" I nodded, not really caring whether he said it my way or his. "Okay then, I'm Hoshigaki Kisame. If we're saying Sasori's name in Japanese then it's Akasuna no Sasori. His cousin is like that too except it's Sabaku no Gaara." He informed me before looking at me.

"Iwa Deidara." I said, looking towards the teacher as the next bell rang. Suddenly, I despised the fact that I came in the middle of the year.

"Class, we have a new student by the name of Deidara. He is from Japan so he may start speaking his native language or say something different than what you may say. Iwa-san- is it okay if I say that instead?" I nodded, smiling as I felt a resemblance of normality and at the fact that he at least knows some Japanese such as the honorifics. "Well, will you stand up and tell the class about yourself?"

I sighed, I knew that was coming. I stood at my seat, thinking about what to say. "I am Iwa Deidara and I believe art to be fleeting in its existence. I can build almost anything if I'm given some metal but I won't do it if you aren't a friend of mine." I said, before going to sit down.

"Iwa-san, what do you mean by fleeting art?" Iruka-sensei asked, confusion spread across his face.

I sighed again (I seem to be doing that a lot today…) "Have you ever watched a fireworks show? Seen a bomb explode up close? Watched nature go through its natural life then die? True beauty is not something that can not be captured and held in a picture frame inside your house and hung on the wall only to be forgotten it is something that will always be imprinted on your mind. If you can remember it as a name, besides fireworks or a flower, then it is not true art." I smiled as I finished, thinking about all the art I have created in my life.

"That is a lie." I heard a male voice say from my right, snapping my head around to see a bemused red head staring at me. "Art is eternal."

"Sasori no yarō, jibun de neji iku." I said, resisting flipping my finger off at him.

"What about Neji and Sasori?" a blonde boy, who had just walked in, said in confusion.

"Naruto, you're late again." Iruka-sensei said disapprovingly.

"Heh heh, my alarm refuses to go off at the proper time." He said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Naruto-kun?" I asked, wondering when he had gotten into this town.

"What, Deidara?" he asked, looking at me in surprise as well.

"When did you get here?" we asked at the same time, staring at each other in surprise.

"I've always been here." He said, scratching his face.

"Just got here cause of the government." I said, staring at him blankly.

"Okay! You guys can catch up _after_ class!" Iruka-sensei cut in before starting class.

_**Japanese**_

_Sorehanandesuka? - What is it?_

_Anata wa itsumo sō. Sore wa gakkō no shūryō o matsu koto ga dekimasu ka? – You always do. Can it wait till after school?_

_Baka wa baka narimasuga, sore wa watashi no seide wa arimasen. – Idiots will be idiots, it isn't my fault._

_Sasori no yarō, jibun de neji iku. – Go screw yourself, Sasori bastard._

_Baka – idiot or moron. In this case, it's moron._

_Sore o kaese – give it back_

_**Songs**_

_Migikata no Chou (Butterfly on your Right Shoulder) by Kagamine Len and Rin_

_Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat Life by 96Neko and Kagamine Len_

_**Those of you Goody Two Shoes who follows the rules and advises others of them, can just leave me alone. If I cared about any of the freakin rules I would read them. That's all I have to say about anyone who decides to make a comment about the songs.**_

_**Anyways, I guess it was inevitable that Deidara would get dragged to the place where Sasori lives because the American government paid the Japanese a large amount for him. Meh, it also makes sense that America would do that. -_-' I hate the USA too much since I'm living in it… I'll probably move to Japan and teach English or go to China and teach English… or, if I stay in America, I'll have a main home in Alaska while travelling around to voice act and sell my drawings.**_

_**Well, either way I'm moving away from my family…**_

_**Anyways, Ja ne!**_

_**Chikubi**_


End file.
